Untitled
by Silver Scribes
Summary: Noin is unclear about Zechs feeling for her so she goes on a date with another man, how will Zechs react? First fan fiction, ever.
1. Untitled

**_Untitled  
_**By Dark Mars  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing, I do not own any of the characters in this story (apart from Lt. James and Lt. K), so please don't sue me, I'm broke!! Gundam Wing belongs to the people at Sunrise. Ashai and Bandai (I think)  
A/N-I just would like to say reviews are always welcome .  Just for the record this is my first GW fan fic so this might be a bit rubbish if you will!  
This is fan fic, set in Lake Victoria Base.  
Thank you   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
Part 1  
Noin sat there alone in her dorm. She was tired. Tired of waiting for Zechs to come around. Tired of crying at night hoping he would recognise that she loved him. She was too afraid of being rejected to actually tell him her feelings. It has been over a year since they had known each other, she just could not wait any longer for him. For him to tell her if he had feelings for her. 

  
Noin had been playing the fool ever since she got to Lake Victoria she had been asked out on countless dates. It was obvious she was liked by almost all of the recruits. But Noin refused to see it, she was too blinded by her love for Zechs. 

Noin walked down the hallway to her next class.  Her thoughts were still on Zechs Merquise being so absorbed in her thoughts that she was not paying attention to anything around her.  Ceremoniously her body moved towards her class, turning round a blind corner she fell to the ground right on her backside. She looked up it was Lt. James a classmate of hers. She smiled up at him. He held out his hand and helped her up. He smiled and nervously said, 

"um Noin I was just wondering if um you would like to go out on Friday after training, you know catch a movie." 

Noin smiled she knew he liked her, she was about to decline but then she remembered all of the waiting and crying and said "Sure".   

It wasn't like James was bad looking or anything, he was actually very attractive so she decided thought why the hell not, he liked her.   
Noin carried on walking to class when she spotted Zechs she was just about to go over and say hi when she decided not to she had to get over him.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Class had been long and certainly boring. She walked down the corridor when a voice stopped her. "Hey Noin". It was the voice of Lt. Kate well known as Lt. K a good friend of hers. 

"Sup K" Noin said smiling at her very hyperactive friend. 

"Oh nothing", K replied with a sly grin, " I see Zechs is up for grabs now."   
Noin raised an eyebrow "Care to explain?"  
Lt. K almost burst out laughing " Care to explain how you are going out on a date with Lt. James and did not tell me?" 

Amazed Noin stared at K just managing to say "H-how did you know"  
"I'm psychic", K smiled. This pissed Noin off. 

"Look," Noin growled, "if you value your health you will tell me how you knew." 

K began to giggle. "Ok, ok I'll tell, well it all starts when Lt. James was walking down the corridor and he was unusually happy. I stopped him and asked why he was so happy. At first he wouldn't tell but in the end I got it out of him that he asked you out and you said yes!!"  she squealed in happiness, her face with the giddiness of a little girl.

It all made sense Lt. K had her way of getting things out of everyone. "Seeing as how it's your first date what are you going to wear?" K asked, "is it going to be something sexy or are you going for something more discreet" Noin rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor to her room chatting away with her friend, unaware of a pair of ice blue eyes watching her.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Friday came. Noin looked stunning, she was wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans with an amber halter neck top, revealing her creamy skin. There was a knock at her door, she answered it to reveal Lt. James . His eyes almost burst out of their sockets. That was definitely the reaction she had been going for when she picked out the outfit. She turned out the lights and they were on their way.  
It had been an okay night. It would have been much better if she hadn't kept on thinking about Zechs. She just couldn't help herself. 

The date ended and she returned to her dorm. Opening the door she realised the lights were on, that was weird she could have sworn that she had turned them out before she left. 

A voice called out "Noin". 

She froze. Sitting down on her couch was Zechs Merquise. He got up and walked towards her. 

"Noin why? Why did you go out with James when you know I love you? Is this just some sick game you are playing with me, to torture me?" 

Noin was pissed, she was playing with him?  Without a second thought she raised her hand and slapped him. 

"What do you mean why? You are the one torturing me, keeping your feeling bottled up, making me wonder if you really love me, leaving me crying at night." By now she was shouting, "If anyone's playing games here Zechs it's you. What do you mean 'you know I love you'? How am I meant to know if you never tell me or show me?" 

Zechs was still stunned from the slap she could tell and she didn't care, he deserved it. Noin started shaking. 

"Noin" he said in a deep husky voice filled with emotion "I love you I always have and I always will." 

Salty tears fell down her cheeks.  These weren't the kind of tears that she had shed over him before, these weren't tears of frustration and depression; oh no, these were the kind of tears that one shed after the person that they loved more than anything else confessed their feelings for them

He stepped up to her and kissed her, it was just how Noin had imagined their first kiss to be, soft but filled with emotion. There was no word in any language that could describe how she felt. It wasn't love, what she was feeling had surpassed love, it wasn't happiness because that was way to inferior a name to label what she was feeling. What Noin was feeling was untitled.  The man she loved had just finally admitted his feelings for her. Noin broke out into fresh tears of joy. This was indeed the best day of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well what did you think? Boring? Excellent? To Sappy? Let me know. My next story will be from Zechs point of view. Thanks  
Dark Mars


	2. My Love

**_My love  
_**By Dark Mars  
  
Disclaimer- As usual I do not own Gundam Wing so you are forbidden to sue me. I don't own any of the characters in this story (apart from Lt. James and Lt. K). Gundam Wing belongs to the people at Sunrise, Ashai and Bandai (I think).  
A/N- I just want to say that this is the sequel to 'Untitled'. It might make just that little bit more sense if you read that first. This is from Zechs POV. Reviews are always welcome. Flames are welcome but please try not to be too harsh.  
This is a fan fic set in Lake Victoria Base.  
Thanks J   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
Part 2  
Zechs sat in his quarters, he was thinking about her again. He was thinking about her beautiful raven hair and violet eyes, the same eyes that had haunted his dreams numerous nights before. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. He had known her for over a year, and he had fallen head over heels for his 'friend'. Yes he was finally going to tell Noin how he felt. 

He knew that most of the cadets liked her. She was timelessly being asked out on dates, but she always refused. Why? That was the question that always puzzled him.  
Zechs walked down the hall to his next class, when he saw Noin pass by. She totally ignored him. He just figured that she hadn't seen him. He just shrugged it off and walked away.  
He walked out of class and watched Noin come out. He began walking towards her, when he heard a voice, 

"Hey Noin". He looked back it was Lt. K. He rolled his eyes, great she had just decided to come at the worst possible time; he was finally going to ask Noin out to dinner.

 "Sup K", Noin answered casually.

 "Oh nothing" K said with a rather sly grin on her face. "I see Zechs is up for grabs now", she continued. Zechs was absolutely bewildered by this comment. What did she mean 'up for grabs'? Noin's raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" She said in a cool calm voice.  
Lt. K had a comical look on her face; she looked like she was trying so desperately not to laugh.

 "Care to explain how you are going out on a date with Lt. James and did not tell me?" 

Noin was going out with Lt. James? How did this happen?  When did this happen? Zechs looked at the both of them in disbelief it couldn't be true. 

"H-how did you know" Stammered a beet red Noin. So it was true.  His eyes pierced into her back, why did she do this to him?  It was so obvious he loved her,  Zechs felt betrayed although he wasn't quite sure why, she was never his to begin with.  
"I'm psychic" Lt. K said in that high pitched, voice that Zechs hated so much. 

"Look" Noin growled with an expression on her face that he had never seen before, it was like she was seriously going to hurt someone. Namely Lt. K. " If you value your health you will tell me how you knew", Noin continued. 

Lt. K started laughing, she has always been a nut job. 

"Ok, ok I'll tell, well it all starts when Lt. James was walking down the corridor and he was unusually happy. I stopped him and asked why he was so happy. At first he wouldn't tell but in the end I got it out of him that he asked you out and you said yes!!"  she began screeching like an idiot. 

Zechs was crushed. Noin was going out with someone else, well what did he expect if he didn't tell her how he felt. Lt. K and Noin kept their conversation going on; they were talking about what Noin was going to wear. Zechs was half listening as they strode down the hallway.   
Zechs had an idea of what he was going to do, but the idea was still not very clear. He was sure Noin had left her room because he saw her walking down the corridor with… her date. He opened her door; she never locked it, why he did not know. 

Switching on the light he sat down on the couch trying to play how the night would go. My love why did you go out with another, that was all Zechs could think about. He sat patiently waiting. After what seemed like light years to him he heard the door open. "Noin" he said. Her body froze.  His eyes slowly absorbed the sight of her body; smiling slightly at how amazing she looked, he had never seen her dressed like this before, all this unknown to Noin.  His mind then thought of how Lt. James would have been laughing with her, touching her and… 

Walking up to her his long platinum hair swaying behind him. 

"Noin why? Why did you go out with James when you know I love you? Is this just some sick game you are playing with me, to torture me?" He said this with definite emotion in his voice. 

His head jerked to the side, as a red mark now imprinted on his face. Noin had slapped him? Never in a million years did he think Noin would hit him. This new woman stunned him.

 " What do you mean why? You are the one torturing me, keeping your feelings bottled up making me wonder if you really love me, leaving me crying at night." By now she was shouting, "If anyone's playing games here Zechs it's you. What do you mean 'you know I love you'? How am I meant to know if you never tell me or show me?" 

Zechs was bewildered he didn't know Noin felt all of these things. He could see Noin was shaking all over. He cursed himself for making her so angry. 

"Noin," he said in a husky voice drawing ever so close to her. " I love you I always have and I always will" 

He kissed her, a soft passionate kiss filled with all the emotion he felt for her. Zechs was in heaven (or as close as he would get). He had just admitted his feelings for his best friend and she felt the exact same way about him as he did about her. Noin broke out into tears. He hugged her close this was indeed the best day of his life.  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Well what do you think? Better or worse than the first one? Did you think it was good, or utter crap? Do you think I deserve an award (as is I could write anything so good), or do I deserve to be shot for it (not literally)? Well give me a holla' if you've got any questions.  I've gota split so  thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Untitled'.  
  


This was dedicated to 

**Ed:** Thank you for my first review on FF.net!  I really appreciate it and yeah I know there aren't nearly enough Zechs and Noin fics out there.  
Dark Mars


End file.
